


Harry Potter and the Half-Dozen Tutors

by hitmewithadoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewithadoor/pseuds/hitmewithadoor
Summary: Harry has been raised by Vernon and Petunia as long as he can remember, and he isn't going to give that up just to attend a magical boarding school. What will happen when the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't choose to attend what many consider to be the best magical school in the world?





	Harry Potter and the Half-Dozen Tutors

On the fateful night in October, the Dark Lord Voldemort mercilessly tried to murder a loving family. A loving family that wanted nothing more than to live their lives and see their son grow up. The father tried to hold him off, only for Voldemort to strike him down in seconds. Voldemort continued on, into the bedroom where the mother and son were hiding. The mother begged for her son’s life, begging Voldemort to take her instead. Her begging amused him, but he killed her anyway. He pointed his wand at the child, who was now crying in his dead mother’s arms. The Dark Lord cupped the child in his hands, and spoke, his voice deep and commanding.

“Pity to kill someone so young, someone with so much potential. Then again, that’s exactly why I’m here. To put a stop to your potential. To put a stop to the one prophesied to end my reign.” Voldemort raised his wand, and cast the Killing Curse. Overwhelming pain spread to every nerve ending in his body. 

The curse had rebounded, and the Dark Lord was gone. 

* * *

Rubble was everywhere. Bricks were scattered all over the property, the roof had been blown to shreds. Sirius waded through the stone and the charred wood that had once been his best friend’s house. A burnt corpse sat in what had once been the hallway. Sirius lost what little self control he had left, collapsed, and sobbed.

But as he cried, Sirius heard someone crying with him. Someone who sounded like a distressed child. The cries took a few moments to register with Sirius, before he finally realized who the cries were coming from.

“Harry! I’m coming!”

* * *

Harry would never remember the conversation that was had after he was found, but he heard it nonetheless. 

“You found him in the ruins, Sirius?”

“Yes. I found him bawling in what I assume was Lily’s arms. I couldn’t identify the body for sure, there were too many burns.”

“This is a sad night, Sirius. Lily and James Potter, both great people with great hearts. We have lost two amazing people.”

Sirius couldn’t hold back any longer, and broke down for the second time that night. 

* * *

Dumbledore wrapped Harry in the towel he carried, and sat him on the doorstep. The prewritten letter was tucked in, visible but secure. The doorbell was rung, and Dumbledore apparated away with a small pop.

A confused Petunia approached the door. Who was here at 3 AM? She had a knife from the kitchen in one hand, and used the other to open the door, careful to keep the knife behind the door and not visible to the visitor. 

And was surprised to see a baby sitting in front of her.

What was she going to do with him? The letter said he was Harry Potter, son of her sister. She didn’t want him if he was a freak like her. Even if he was normal she already had a son of her own to take care of, and Harry would just be an added burden. Did the freaks have an orphanage? How would she even find one if they did?

She could just abandon him on the side of the road. Who would know if she did? If whoever delivered him came back, she could always say he disappeared one night using some of his freakishness. How would they prove she was guilty?

But then Harry opened his eyes, and Petunia gazed into the green that she vividly remembered from her childhood. The green of Lily’s eyes. In that moment, she realized she couldn’t abandon this child on the road, or even to an orphanage. She  _ wouldn’t _ . This was a child who had just lost his parents, and he deserved better than to be dumped on the side of the road like an unwanted pet. Lily was her sister, freak or not, and this was her nephew. If she abandoned her family, she would be no better than Lily. She couldn’t live her life knowing that she did the same thing she despised her sister for. Petunia decided Harry would have a home here, even if he was a freak. Even if he was invited to that dreadful school, Harry would have a home in Petunia’s house. 

* * *

“Harry! Breakfast is ready!” 

Harry groggily got himself out of bed. He wished Aunt Petunia would just bring him breakfast in bed, but that was something reserved for his birthday. Fortunately, that was tomorrow, but that didn’t make now feel any better. 

Throwing a pair of shorts on, he practically fell down the stairs and into the kitchen. Waking up was not one of his strong suits. Harry grabbed a plate of the bacon and eggs Petunia fixed almost every morning and moved to sit down with his family. 

“So, Harry, are you excited for your Birthday presents tomorrow?” Petunia glanced up from her eggs as she asked Harry.

“I suppose so, I’m more excited to spend time with you all.”  
“Well, about that. We may not be able to go to the zoo like we planned to.”

“What, why?”  
“There’s something we have to tell you. It’s about your parents.”

Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with confusion. His parents? What could Aunt Petunia possibly have to tell him about his parents that could interfere with their plans?

“Harry..we weren’t completely honest when we told you that your parents were killed in a car crash.” Harry’s face changed from confused to angry, his eyebrows closing together and gaining a glint in his eye that nobody at the table enjoyed. Petunia, seeing the look coming across his face, quickly continued. “Your parents weren’t exactly normal. What I’m going to tell you is going to be very hard to believe, but I think you’ll quickly see the truth in it.”

“Harry, your parents were magic, and it’s very likely that you have that same magic in you.” Harry was about to interrupt and say she had very obviously lost her mind, but stopped when he saw the murderous look that Aunt Petunia was giving him. Dudley looked absolutely shocked, and Vernon just shook his head, as if he thought telling Harry was a bad idea. Petunia continued, “ Harry I know that it’s hard to believe, and you probably think that I’ve gone absolutely crazy, but hear me out. Haven’t you ever had anything happen that seemed impossible when you were angry or worked up? I know you’ve told me about some of them”

When he thought about it, Harry realized he had. Several times. Just a couple of weeks ago he had been cornered by a neighborhood bully and Dudley had intervened. The bully called Dudley an overweight pig, and Harry had felt a rush of anger and before he knew it a tree that had looked perfectly healthy fell on the bully and pinned him to the ground. It had broken several of his bones and he had just been released from the hospital the other day. 

And even before that, another bully tried to cut off Harry’s hair when he had fallen asleep in class. Not only did the scissors become burning hot when Harry realized what was going on, his hair also grew back almost instantly. 

The list went on and on. Several situations where things had happened around Harry that, as far as he knew, were impossible.

“So you’re saying I’m a wizard? But then what happened to my parents if they weren’t killed in a car crash? Was it some experiment gone wrong?”  
Petunia sighed before finally answering. “Harry, your parents were murdered. I don’t know the full story, but what I do know is that they were murdered for opposing a Dark Lord, and that the same Dark Lord attempted to kill you. He failed, but nobody knows how a toddler was able to survive a curse that is supposedly not survivable.”  
Harry’s head spun. Him, a wizard? And his parents dead, murdered by a Dark Lord? And he survived, even when he couldn’t? He glanced at Aunt Petunia, only to see that she seemed to have more to say.

“Aunt Petunia? What more is there?”  
All she did was hand him a letter, addressed to Harry James Potter, Number 4 Privet Drive, the Cupboard under the stairs. Flipping it over, he saw a red seal with a mark that appeared to contain a Lion, Snake, Badger, and Raven. Shaking, he opened to envelope to reveal a letter that stated his acceptance into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

“Aunt Petunia? What is this?”

“Harry, it’s your acceptance into Hogwarts. It’s where your mother went to school.”  
Thoughts raced through Harry’s head. All the other information he had taken in, magic was real, his parents were murdered, were banished from his mind as Aunt Petunia revealed his mother attended Hogwarts. What could he learn about her if he did the same? 

But there were other thoughts too. What about his family, the ones that had raised him when his parents were killed? They could’ve ignored him, left him out on the doorstep to die, or put him in an orphanage, or never told him the truth about his parents. They could’ve hidden the letter and kept him home with them. It didn’t seem right to leave them after all they had done for him. 

“I think I’d rather stay home, with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that was the first chapter! I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I do know it probably won't be soon. School starts next week, so it may be a couple of weeks before I get around to writing the next chapter.
> 
> Also, the title sucks I just have to have some sort of title before I post this chapter. It's extremely likely to change. The summary is as well, since I don't want to spoil things that haven't been written yet, although later it will probably include the first chapters.


End file.
